Don Beech
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |fa = |appearance.first = |appearance.last = |appearance.list = show }}__TOC__ Don Beech had spent 30 years in the job, with his own methods of dealing with villains and often sailing close to the wind. An old sweat who remained Sergeant because of his single-mindedness - his time keeping was his own business. Deakin often hesitated to reprimand him, recognising a like-mind. Beech refused to seek approval for his choice of friends and wasn't afraid to risk the disapproval of his colleagues and superiors. He was a maverick that did things his own way and got results. It wasn’t all hard-boiled detective work for him though – he loved a gamble and had an eye for the women too. A charmer with a past, Beech was a good police detective who liked to operate solo allowing him to bend the rules and line his own pockets. He finally crossed the line in 1998 by lying in court in exchange for £20,000 paid by a gangland boss. CIB became aware of his corrupt activities and placed undercover officer DS Stanton at Sun Hill to expose him. Beech came undone when his relationship with arch villain Fallon spiraled out of control leading him to murder his colleague DS Boulton. To Stanton's disgust Beech did a deal with her boss and appeared to be prepared to turn himself in. However he managed to keep one step ahead and with the help of his girlfriend Maggie escaped to Australia. Beech decided to turn villain and go for big money in Sydney. He took part in bank and pub raids and tried to set up deals with local crime syndicates. It was a gamble that didn't pay off and led to him having to let the world think he was dead. Putting his new anonymity to good use, Beech came back to England and masterminded a robbery that would have set him up for life. However, Claire Stanton tracked him down and brought him to justice. Beech was sent to prison for life but Don made a Sun Hill comeback in May 2004, offering to exchange information on a diamond robbery for a cushier jail. But he had the last laugh. While being transferred he convinced DI Manson to give him a quiet moment with his girlfriend...and escaped. He's now on the run. Service Record : Main article: Service Record *1995 - Posted at Sun Hill *2000 - The Murder of D.S. John Boulton *2001 - On The Run: Australia *2001 - On The Run: England *2004 - The Grass: Don Beech *2004 - Don Beech On The Run Family and Relationships * Margaret "Maggie" Black - girlfriend * Frankie Nguyen - girlfriend in Australia, killed in shooting London * John Boulton - best friend Major Storylines ;Crossing the line Beech finally crossed the line when he accepted a £20,000 bribe from a criminal to deliberately botch his own testimony at a trial, allowing the criminal to walk free. Subsequently, CIB planted DS Claire Stanton undercover at Sun Hill to expose his corruption. ;Nearly exposed Beech learned that Kerry Holmes was investigating a dodgy antiques dealer who had paid him £10,000 a year earlier to drop a money laundering investigation. He found out there was a CCTV tape of him at the antiques shop accepting the bribe, and had to set about finding the tape before Kerry did. After a botched drugs raid, it appeared that someone within Sun Hill had leaked details of the raid beforehand. Beech's old adversary DS Geoff Daly suspected that Beech was the one responsible and set out to prove that he was taking bungs from local gangster Danny Rickman. Daly followed him from the pub to a deserted quarry and photographed Beech accepting a brown envelope from Rickman. Beech spotted him and Daly directly accused him of being in Rickman's pocket. They got into a tussle, which resulted in Daly falling into the canal. Though foiled, Daly vowed to catch Beech. Investigating a recent theft of credit cards, Beech confronted the perpetrator - a local crack addict named Billy Bullock - and offered to destroy the CCTV tape in return for a £1000 bribe. CIB mole Stanton suspected that Beech was personally profiting from his investigation and followed him after overhearing the agreed drop-off point. She watched Bullock place the money into a dumpster, but was interrupted by Boulton at the crucial moment and missed Beech collecting the money. ;Downfall Beech became acquainted with businessman and criminal Howard Fallon in Supping with the Devil. Fallon offered Beech a bribe to track down the cargo of a hijacked lorry before DS Daly did. Fallon didn't mention that the Cargo was a large quantity of heroin. When a lap dancer at one of Fallon's clubs was found murdered, Beech was furious when he discovered Fallon had given her his mobile number. He convinced John Boulton that he had briefly known her and persuaded him to destroy the evidence. Later, Beech planted evidence at the murder scene to implicate the chief (but innocent) suspect, who subsequently committed suicide. When key witness Lynette resurfaced with proof of the real killer, Fallon's associate Ray Bazini, Beech realised the implications of him planting evidence. In desperation he turned to Boulton for help, wanting him to reveal where Lynette was in hiding, and even offered him a bribe. Boulton angrily refused and they ended up fighting. During the scuffle Beech banged Boulton's head on the pavement, killing him (Find the Lady). Beech initially turned himself in to CIB and offered to help them set up Fallon and two corrupt DIs, but fled during the operation. With money and a new identity, he headed to Australia, narrowly avoiding Stanton's attempts to apprehend him. ;On the Run Beech's story continued in the special episode Beech on the Run, where he became a part of the criminal underworld in Australia, participating in bank robberies and drug deals. Stanton was again tracking him, but had to watch from the shore as Beech was apparently killed when his boat exploded. Beech had in fact faked his death and returned to England in the mini-series Beech is Back, where he tried to organise a £6million diamond heist. Stanton finally cornered Beech and he was arrested, tried and sentenced to life imprisonment. ;Last appearance Now in prison, Beech contacted DI Neil Manson, who he had known as a DC, and offered information on police corruption in exchange for a transfer to a lower category prison. In Episode 216 Beech escaped after overpowering Manson and DS Phil Hunter while being transferred and has not been heard from since. Crimes Committed by Don BeechBeech, DonBeech, DonBeech, DonBeech, DonCategory:CriminalsCategory:Sun Hill PersonnelCategory:Sergeants * Between 1998 and 2000- Accepts several bribes and covers up crimes by criminals he associated himself with (perverting the course of justice) * 2000- Kills DS John Boulton * 2001- Commits money laundering crimes and robberies in Australia * 2001- Commits £6 million robbery in London * 2001- Kidnaps Claire Stanton * 2001- Kills criminal * 2004- Escapes from police custody